1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video conference system (which may also be referred to as a television conference system) for transmitting and receiving a large amount of conference data such as video data and audio data via a network in real time, there is a known technique for appropriately selecting an encoding mode in order to perform motion picture encoding with low power consumption.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-033652 discloses a technique of a method for encoding a motion picture upon selecting one of multiple encoding modes, wherein one encoding mode is selected on the basis of the bit rate of already encoded motion picture, a target bit rate, and electric consumption power information corresponding to each encoding mode.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-033652, a case where encoded data are transmitted and received via the Internet where the bandwidth changes at all time such as a video conference system is not taken into consideration. More specifically, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-033652 cannot achieve both of the low power consumption and the optimum image quality in accordance with the band width of an available network.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium, capable of achieving both of the low power consumption and the optimum image quality in accordance with the band width of an available network.